character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore Sheet: Red Victoria
Summary: In the year 3520 AD, the world has been plunged into a new era of imperialism. Vast empires of clashing ideologies spread across the planet, each running their own agendas. War is common abroad, and violence is common internally. The weak and paranoid live in fear, while the rich and powerful live in high places where no one can reach them. Trust and loyalty are now meaningless concepts. Various cultures have been wiped off the face of the Earth, and from history itself. For example, English is now the first language in 80% of the world, including the enemies of the original English speaking countries. In the West, corrupt businessmen run most of the internal affairs, utilizing their money like daggers to stab their competitors in the back, and like whips to keep the common people in line. In the East, power is wielded by dictators and oligarchs, keeping anyone outside of their select elite from gaining any form of power, and crushing any rebellions that pop up quickly and brutally. Basic Empire Information Solca Capital: Sylum (Modern day Romania) Languages: English, French, Romanian, Spanish, German Primary Religion: Catholicism Conflicts: None (Officially) The Holy See Capital: Vatican City Languages: Italian, English, Romanian, German Primary Religion: Catholicism Conflicts: Fighting against the Eastern Caliphate The United Western States Capital: Washington DC Languages: English, French, Spanish, Russian, Chinese Primary Religion: None (Protestantism Unofficially) Conflicts: Support against the Eastern Caliphate The Democratic North Capital: Julsta (Modern day Sweden) Languages: Nordic (Combined language), English, Russian, German Primary Religion: Protestantism Conflicts: None The New Russian Republic Capital: Moscow Languages: Russian, English, Nordic, German Primary Religion: Protestantism Conflicts: Fighting against the Eastern Caliphate Western Muslim Empire Capital: Outassi (Modern day Morocco) Languages: Arabic, French, Spanish, English Primary Religion: Islam Conflicts: Fighting against the Eastern Caliphate The Eastern Caliphate Capital: Tehran Languages: Arabic, English, Russian Primary Religion: Islam Conflicts: Fighting against the Western Muslim Empire, New Russian Republic, and the Holy See. New Thai Republic Capital: Bangkok Languages: Thai, Chinese, English Primary Religion: None (Buddhism Unofficially) Conflicts: Fighting against the United Front. The United Front Capital: Bejing Languages: Chinese, Korean, Thai, English Primary Religion: None Conflicts: Fighting against the New Thai Republic Government Structure Solca Fashioned out of the ruins of the European Union in 3224, Solca was made from most of the European countries we know in our timeline coming together into one large empire. When the countries of the EU came together in the Romanian county of Solca to discuss the future. Eventually, it was settled that Solca would be the head of a new union, united under the name. Their capitalistic and democratic government would eventually put them as the counterpart to the United Western States, and enemy of various empires in the East. Currently, the Solcan economy is the third highest in the world, after the United Front and the United Western States. Solca also has the fourth highest crime rate as well, under the United Western States and the New Russian Republic. Due to the capitalistic economy run by Solca, wealthy businessmen often have more power than elected officials. The Holy See Due to protests from a religious political party in Italy after the fall of the European Union, The Holy See eventually took over power in Italy. Becoming a constitutional monarchy, they are led by the Pope and the word of the Bible. Among other new world empires, they began to expand into modern day Malta, Cyprus, and Tunisia. Due to this, they became the mortal enemy of the Eastern Caliphate. The Holy See has the seventh largest economy in the world, below the New Russian Republic and above the Western Muslim Empire. They also have the second lowest crime rate in the world, only surpassed by the Democratic North. The United Western States While the European Union was failing, America was thriving. Once the EU fell, Britain and Ireland were offered to join America in a new union due to their close relationship. The offer was accepted, and Britain and Ireland kept equal representation. This set the stage for Canada and Australia to join the massive nation as well, forming the United Western States. The UWS has the largest economy in the world, due to massive economic partnerships with other large empires across the world and many smaller nation states. However, they also have the second highest crime rate in the world, only surpassed by the Eastern Caliphate. Currently, Executive Minister Harrison Bennett is currently enforcing policies that are making crime rapidly decrease, however. The Democratic North After the fall of the European Union, the Nordic countries decided to go back to Sweden's original stance; neutrality. They also decided to combine, but instead of having a union like Solca or the UWS, they would become a full country, under one rule. With their stance of neutrality, they thrive as the most democratic and liberal state in the world, with things changing for the better each day. The Democratic North has the world's fourth-largest economy, just below Solca and above the New Thai Republic. Their economic success stems from forming no true alliances, allowing them to trade with everyone and not be caught in the crossfire of conflicts. They also have the lowest crime rate in the world, despite not having a large law enforcement division. This comes from almost all citizens being employed and all getting equal and high-quality education. The New Russian Republic Having kept away from the European Union and become more isolated from the world, Russia began to fester with problems inside of its borders. A new political party, the 'National Veteran's Party' began to rise to power and gain supporters. However, instead of aligning more with democracy, the NVP aligned more with Fascism. Eventually coming to power, president of the NVP, Vadim Markin, converted Russia into an Autocratic state. With the party's new expansionist and Russian superiority ideals, they began to take over smaller nations in their vicinity and abroad. The New Russian Republic has the sixth largest economy in the world, below the New Thai Republic and above the Western Muslim Empire. The New Russian Republic also has the third highest crime rate in the world, below the UWS and the Eastern Caliphate. However, this trend of crime is going up rapidly, so soon the Russian crime rate will be higher than the UWS'. Western Muslim Empire Formed after a mass migration of Sunni Muslims from the Zyiad controlled in Morocco, a purely Sunni empire was formed on the top western piece of Africa. Dedicated to destroying the wicked empire formed by the Zyiad's in the Middle East, they wish to reclaim their land and make Islam a peaceful and prosperous religion once more. In order to help their cause, they have struck deals with many other countries to help them in their goal. The Western Muslim Empire has the seventh largest economy in the world, below the New Russian Republic and above Eastern Caliphate. Despite religious differences, the WME and Holy See have been able to trade quite frequently and become even allies against the Eastern Caliphate. Crime is moderate, with the Western Muslim Empire having the fifth highest crime rate in the world, beneath Solca and above the New Thai Republic. The Eastern Caliphate After the terrorist group known as the Zyiad's took over the country of Iraq with the help of Iran, a new country was established under Zyiad control, the Eastern Caliphate. Since then, they have expanded into Pakistan, Afghanistan, Syria, Jordan, Yemen, Oman, and many other places in the Middle East. Saudi Arabia and Israel have been working together to keep their independence, along with help from various other countries. The Eastern Caliphate economy is the eighth highest in the world, with most of their money coming from oil sales to smaller nations and plunder they get from their constant warring. Due to most of the country being a war zone, they have the highest crime rate in the world as well. New Thai Republic With its real title being the Imperial Republic of Thailand, the New Thai Republic is an extremely expansionist empire that was formed when new powers of the emperor were instated. While initially not causing much conflict, they soon began to expand and conquer their neighbors. Once they took over Vietnam, this sparked a bloody war between the New Thai Republic and United Front, due to the United Front and Vietnam being allies. This war has gone on for years and shows no signs of stopping. The New Thai Republic has the fifth largest economy in the world, below the Democratic North and above the New Russian Republic. This is due to their ties with many western nations, doing business with most. They also have sixth highest crime rate in the world, being below the Western Muslim Empire and above the Holy See. The United Front Founded in China, the United Front was first created when North Korea merged with China after the collapse of the North Korean government. It soon became a force dedicated on united Asia under its ideals, eventually taking over the Philippines, Bhutan, Nepal and even Taiwan. With its old adversary of Taiwan under UF rule, they began to establish themselves as a world superpower. The United Front has the second largest economy in the world, only proceeded by the United Western States. Crime is also being extremely low compared to other empires, having the third lowest crime rate, a record only surpassed by the Holy See and the Democratic North. Category:Lore Sheets Category:Red Victoria